


First Kiss?

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Comic Drabbles LJ Community, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Drag, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin goes under cover as a socialites daughter. Wally should be making fun of his friend but finds he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss?

"You look nervous, KF. "

Kid Flash looked at Robin in the reflection of the socialite's ornate powder room mirror. He couldn't quite meet the crystal blue eyes reflected back.

"What? No, dude. It's going to be your party. Literally."

He should be making fun of him, he knew. His bro crossdressing as the socialite's threatened daughter, several years younger, and being a dead ringer? Major ammunition. But he couldn't. 

"Not bad, right?" Robin admired himself in the mirror. His auburn wig bouncing in loose curls down his back from where the elegant dark blue velvetine ribbon had been tied. It was a attractice illusion, his delicate face with large doe eyes and eye lashes he was batting along with the smirking bee stung, berry stained lips. The blue party party dress that floofed out over white stockings and shiny black buckled shoes completed the look all too nicely.

How could he not even be embarrassed?

"This isn't your first time dressed up like this, is it?"

"Heh. You kidding? I love undercover stings. Being bait. The bad guys always look so stunned when I clock them." He shook his head in mock pity. "Tonight it's gonna be cake, spin the bottle, some thug trying to grab me, and us letting him have it. I say we're out of here in time for us to go grab a flick."

"What? Dressed like that?" Kid Flash felt his head spin and his face heat as Robin shrugged.

"Make-up's a bitch to remove. Besides you said I looked nice."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Just not with your mouth." Robin turned back to the mirror with a flirtatious wink and Wally had to look away at the implication that he had been caught staring.

"Troll." The cackle he got in response made him feel a little bit better. 

Robin took a deep breath after the final inspection.

"Okay. Let's do this." 

Wally hadn't meant to kiss him. Not like this. Not so soon. He just moved on his own. If he had been thinking he would have used his superspeed to retreat before the boy wonder even noticed the stolen kiss.  
Now his lips were tinged pink and tasted like strawberry. And worse Robin was looking at him with those blue eyes.

"So not what I meant." Robin murmured as he checked his reflection again, slight blush ever so slightly peeking out behind the make-up.

"Uh. You said spin the bottle. Didn't want your first kiss to be, uh, with some weird kid." Kid Flash stammered as Robin ran his thumb across his lip to remove the lipstick.

"Hmmm...too late for that now." He chuckled playfully as he breezed out of the room.

"What? Wait! Rob? What's that supposed to mean?!"


End file.
